


Danganronpa: Lovesick Life or Death!

by Silver_Apple



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, F/F, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Ayano Aishi wakes up in a strange school with fourteen others. Forced into a death game by a monochrome turtle, she's going to have to learn a different strategy than eliminating all who stand in her way if she wants a chance to survive this.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Midori Gurin (onesided), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue: Time For School!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What an odd situation to wake up in.

…

..

.

Ayano Aishi wakes up with a piercing headache on the floor of a room she doesn’t recognize.

Huh. Odd.

If Ayano was almost any other girl, maybe she would scream at this very obvious kidnapping, but since she’s not any other girl, she looks around silently instead. This looks like a classroom, so they’re either in a school building or a very weird dungeon. She’s not sure if she’s alone-

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

Oh. It would appear she’s not alone.

… wait. She knows that voice. God, what was that girl’s name?

Someone else in the room beats her to the punch, and Ayano hears a quiet, also familiar voice say “Midori?”

“Oh!” The screaming stops, thank god. “Kuu! What are you doing here?”

Ah yes, them. Midori Gurin and Kuu Dere, Ayano’s ‘friends’. Or at least the closest things she could call friends when not caring about anyone.

They haven’t been silenced or attacked by a captor yet, it appears safe to get up.

In one quick motion, Ayano gets up off the ground. She scans the room and sees the two other girls still on the floor. She’s just about to wonder what the appropriate greeting would be, but the sudden movement makes Midori start screaming again.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

Kuu sighs and covers her ears. Ayano contemplates doing the same but decides against it. Quiet Midori down before one of them gets sniped through the window for her loudness.

“Stop screaming.”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- oh Ayano! You’re here too!”

“Yes. I am.” Her voice is flat, maybe too much. She should up the emotion a bit, seem like a normal teenage girl until she knows what this situation is.

“Great! Do you know why we’re here? Cause I don’t.” Midori frowns, pursing her lips. “Gosh, I don’t even really remember what I was doing last.”

“Hm,” Kuu frowns slightly. “I remember we hung out recently, but that’s about it.”

Oh, they did? Ayano doesn’t remember that, but then again why would she remember something so mundane?

Although that begs the question. Ayano’s silent, thinking. What was the last thing she was doing before waking up?

... Ugh, that headache's back.

“I don’t remember anything specifically before waking up here,”

Strange, she can’t pinpoint a single recent memory and her head hurts like a brick. She'll have to take note of that.

Before any girl can voice any of their concerns about these issues, the crackle of the intercom plays throughout the school.

“Good morning! This is your headmaster Monokame, here to welcome you to your first day at Akademi High!”

Akademi High…

Does that mean this is about...?

“Oh?” Midori perks up at the announcement. “I did get accepted into Akademi for my talent... I didn’t realize this was orientation.”

Kuu nods. “This would be a strange orientation. However, I was also accepted, so that would make the most sense.” She looks like she doesn't buy that explanation as much as Ayano doesn't though. But it's better to lie to Midori than outright say they're probably kidnapped if they don't want her to break their eardrums again.

"Oh?" Ayano tilts her head, a little bit of faux curiosity in her voice. “You girls were going to Akademi too? What for?”

“Well!” Midori does a little twirl, her green jacket flapping along and her skirt swishing. “I’m the Ultimate Blogger! My Tumblr, Youtube channel, and every social media I have has over a hundred million followers!” She strikes a pose, putting on sunglasses and flashing a peace sign

  
Ayano and Kuu both glance at each other with a look that says ‘what does that mean’ before simultaneously deciding it’s not worth asking.

Kuu’s response is shorter, a quick “Ultimate Librarian.” as she adjusts her glasses. She reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a small book to emphasize. Ayano notices her almost opening up the book, but she doesn’t, looking at her. Midori’s looking at her too.

Ah right, she has to say why she’s going to Hope’s Peak too.

“How fortunate of you girls,” Ayano smiles, it’s fake, of course, it’s always fake she thinks, but this is what friends do right? Friends smile at each other? “I’m just a reserve course student. You know, with my mom’s reputation they just gave it to me,”

Midori and Kuu nod, with Midori adding a chipper “I should do an interview on that this year! That’d be exciting!”

Is that just a Midori thing of her not knowing to not dig up that baggage or are friends supposed to give up their mom’s dirt to a camera? Questions Ayano don’t know the answer to and hopes she will be able to dodge figuring out for as long as possible.

The static of the intercom will help her continue to avoid figuring out what friendship is, as all three girls turn their attention back to the sound of the headmaster.

**“** My mistake girls! It appears you’re all in a special semester, totally slipped my mind! So let’s try again.

I cordially welcome everyone to the Akademi High School Killing Game! You all have one hour to meet everyone and then come to the fountain for your instructions on how to kill each other!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've begun! Thrills, chills, and kills await! Feel free to leave wild speculation in the comments.


	2. Prologue: oop time for murder actually

A what?

Ayano stands there, blank faced, trying to decipher what a ‘Killing Game’ is. Sounds like something from a manga, meaning they’ve been kidnapped by a nerd-

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

Huh, she got so caught up in her analysis she blocked out Midori’s screaming. Ayano wishes she could reinvest herself but if there's an actual competent killer lurking, then she’ll want to shut Midori up.

Could she kill her right now? Then she’d have to kill Kuu as a witness, which she can do, but two kills right off the bat may draw attention to herself and she may want to avoid that until she’s aware of what this game ensues. Her most optimal strategy is hiding in plain sight; she doesn’t want to be an obvious threat but she also doesn’t want to paint a target-

Kuu pats Midori on the shoulder and the girl quiets down, although she’s shaking a little.

“W-what’s a killing game?!” Midori’s voice is still too loud in Ayano’s opinion, but she’s not sure she can get it lower. “We’re gonna kill each other?! That’s not what high school’s about!”

“No, it’s not.” Kuu deadpans.

“Well,” Ayano starts, looking around. She walks over to a desk and pretends to struggle with it for a bit. “If we stick together, we’ll be safe, right? None of us would kill each other.” Ayano smiles and rips the leg from the desk. It’s not a great weapon by any means, but it’ll do in a pinch.

Midori jumps from the sound of her destroying a desk but she makes no protest, she’s too scared to oppose carrying something sharp to defend themselves. Kuu doesn’t say anything either, just sighing and opening up her book to read.

“Should we hole up here?” Midori asks, her voice almost as shaky as her. “For safety?”

Ayano shakes her head. “That voice said we had to meet at a fountain. We should go there and not upset it.” And possibly meet up with any other kidnapped victims. Scope out the threats.

Midori’s quivering and latches onto one of Ayano’s arms. Kuu walks next to her and gives her another pat on the shoulder.

Ugh. Ayano just wants to get this over with already.

“Alright, let’s leave.” Ayano opens the door of their classroom and instantly feels it collide with something, with whatever it was being knocked to the ground.

A shrill voice cries out “Osana are you alright?!”

… oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to meet the other clowns


	3. Prologue: Pigtail Girls (Osana and Hanako)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're finally introducing more characters ;-;  
> yes every other character is going to have a lotta description of their outfit because I gave everyone a new outfit, yes i forgot to describe kuu and midori's outfits in the previous chapter and rewrote those parts into the first chapter. Yes I will post pictures of what everyone looks like at the end of introductions.

Ayano cautiously peaked out the door, her head bonking into Midori’s accidentally.

“Ow, sorry,” Midori immediately says. “Oh and sorry to whoever we hit!”

Ayano can hear Kuu sigh as she looks at who they quite literally bumped into.

A short, young girl with raven black hair in short pigtails stands, bows and flowers and hearts in her hair. She’s fretting over her orange haired friend, on the floor and also in pigtails but these ones longer. Said orange haired friend is in an oversized hoodie, hair tied with ribbons, and a couple of keychains hanging from her jeans.

Long pigtails is glaring at her. Hm.

“Sorry.” Ayano says emotionlessly. Long pigtails is still glaring but short pigtails nods. “It’s alright, you startled us more than anything.”

“More than fucking startled!” The orange haired girl snaps, pulling herself off the floor and dusting off her pink skirt. “I thought someone was about to begin a goddamn slaughter.”

“Osana please, these are strangers. Be a little more friendly,” 

“Hanako they could kill us! Did you not just fucking hear the words ‘killing game’?!”

“Hey, don’t worry! Nobody’s gonna kill anyone!” Midori interjects. “Osana and Hanako right? We’ve been kidnapped and um, we’re very unmurdery!”

“Midori couldn’t hurt a fly, and Ayano and I couldn’t be bothered to.” Kuu clarifies.

“That’s what a murderer would fucking say!” Osana yells but there’s a bit less bite to it. She’s calming down it seems, although if this is what her calm is Ayano never wants to interact with her again.

Hanako pats Osana’s arm. “It’s gonna be okay.” She says softly before turning to the trio. “And yes you got our names right. I’m Hanako Yamada, the Ultimate Lucky Student!”

Ayano’s hand involuntarily clenches into a fist, but she forces it to relax.

“Ayano Aishi, reserve course student. Midori Gurin, blogger. Kuu Dere, librarian.” Ayano points to each of them as she speaks. Kuu nods, thankful not to have to introduce herself. Midori deflates a little at Ayano introducing her so blandly before cheering back up.

Osana’s quiet besides Hanako’s side for a couple of seconds.

“I’m the…” Osana trails off, looking to the side. “Um. Huh. I don’t remember.”

“You don’t remember?” Hanako asks worriedly, tilting her head.

“No idiot, I said ‘I don’t remember’ as a joke. I don’t fucking remember my talent.”

“You forgot your talent?!” Midori asks, shocked. “That’d make a good video interview, actually we should-”

Ayano cuts Midori off before she can sound stupider. “You don’t have a talent do you?” She deadpans. “It’s alright, I’m a reserve course student too. There’s no shame in it.” Well there is shame but Ayano doesn’t have it.

“No, I have a talent dipshit!” Osana snaps. “I just don’t fucking remember it! I have one though! I fucking have one!”

Midori taps Ayano on the shoulder. “Maybe we should leave and find some other people?”

Is that nice person talk for ‘This girl sucks, let’s get out of here.’? Doesn’t really matter because Ayano agrees with a nod.

“It’s been fun meeting you two,” Ayano lies with a smile. “We’re gonna get going though. See you at the fountain later.”

Osana mutters a ‘good riddance’ under her breath which causes Hanako to elbow her.

“See you later girls!” She waves as Osana seethes besides her.

Ayano can’t leave fast enough, walking away with Midori still clinging to her and Kuu slowly trailing after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna say right now that I can write basically any order for the character introductions so if anyone wants a specific character next comment it


	4. Prologue: The gang gets shanked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I ABANDONED THE FIC FOR SEVERAL MONTHS I GOT BUSY
> 
> anyways osoro time

It is hard to rush along with Midori attached to her like a parasite but she makes it work. One arm for Midori, one for their makeshift weapon.

They’re just walking through the halls, eyes and ears open. None of them are quite sure how many people are here, maybe it is just five-

Midori stops in her tracks.

Well, there’s six people at least, is what Ayano thinks before she shoves Midori to the side and lifts her weapon to block the incoming crowbar.

The attacker is tall, looks strong but has visible bandages on her. Perhaps she gets into fights often? Interesting to note.

Another swipe of the crowbar and Ayano’s weapon is knocked out of her hands, falling to the floor with a skid. The girl then holds her weapon out, an inch away from her neck.

Midori and Kuu are silent, she can hear their breath catching.

Ayano stares. “Are you planning to kill me or?”

The strong girl smirks and Ayano sees her start to lower her weapon before Midori shoves her friend out of the way and to the floor. “Please don’t kill her, she’s our friend and we’re nice and we don’t wanna kill anyone please-”

“I wasn’t going to.” Their attacker interrupts bluntly.

Ayano laughs from her spot on the ground. Maybe it’s from being overpowered by this random woman and the hysteria of thinking she’s going to die, or maybe it’s just really funny to see someone finally not let Midori ramble.

Kuu asks the obvious. “If you weren’t gonna kill, then why attack?”

“She was armed, was she not?” The girl grunts.

“But you’re armed too?” Midori tilts her head.

“And? I have reason to be armed all the time.” The girl says, holstering her crowbar in her coat. “Osoro Shidesu, Ultimate Delinquent.”

Ayano briefly considers pointing out how stupid that is as a talent but remembers Midori’s existence and decides not to mention it.

“I’m Ayano, a reserve course student, Midori over there is a blogger, Kuu’s a librarian.” Ayano says, pointing to her friends. Midori still looks disappointed at her shortening everyone’s introductions.

Osoro raises an eyebrow. “Reserve course? Was expecting something more combat oriented, you did decent with a surprise attack.”

“Adrenaline does that to you.” She lies with the same blank expression.

“Well, I’m gonna go find more people. You shouldn’t carry a weapon. Everyone I’ve seen so far is weak. You’ll scare them off.”

“Thanks for the advice.” She says with as much emotion as she’s given most of this conversation.

“...” Osoro takes a step closer. “You’re not weak. Don’t pretend.” And with that the girl leaves.

Midori lets out an audible sigh once Osoro’s gone. “I think I’m going to die, that was terrifying.” Kuu nods at that with a shrug.

Ayano makes a mental note not to fuck with the delinquent unless she can come up with an adequate plan. Perhaps poisoning?

“Oh! Hey! I think I see someone!” Midori starts walking, dragging Kuu along with her. Ayano watches for a moment, lost in her planning before she actually starts to follow. Then she pauses.

Kuu and Midori are ahead of her, and Osoro’s already gone but…

Why does Ayano still hear footsteps coming from behind?


End file.
